bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Glenn
Jesse Glenn is a Ventus brawler from Gundalia. He is partnered with Plitheon and was part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Jesse first appears in episode 5 battling kids and then kidnapping them and bringing them back to Gundalia. In episode 6, he brawls against Fabia Sheen. He was suppose to battle Dan Kuso but Fabia intervenes and brawls in Dan's place. Fabia was about to win until an error in the arena that Ren created (intended for Dan and Drago) affected Fabia and Aranaut, costing her the win. After Ren was revealed to be the enemy, Jesse left, but even after that, Ren still called Jesse a Neathian. In episode 11, he battled alongside Ren, against Shun and Linus. He is strong showing that he defeated Linus and Shun all by himself. He reappeared in episode 16 alongside Stoica to fight Dan and Fabia. However he and Stoica lose to Dan and Fabia. In episode 18, he feared that he would also suffer Lena's fate, which was confirmed as correct that Stoica and Kazarina wanted to blame him for the failure at the second shield, so he ran away in the middle of the night. He was found by Ren, who told him they might be able to redeem themselves if they beat some of the brawlers, so he tag battles with Ren against Fabia and Jake, but loses. He is taken back by Ren where it is shown that Plitheon has always hated Jesse. He later gets warped away by disappearing; his last words were, "The spotlight has shifted to you, Ren," and disappears in a light. Ren looked away when Jesse disappeared. All that was left of him was his book, which is revealed to have blank pages which was odd because before Jesse got disposed of the book had writing inside it. In episode 23, Sid, Lena, Jesse and Lena and Zenet were hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 35, he was seen with Lena and Zenet in the Gundalian army atacking Neathia. In episode 36, he was seen battling against Neathians along side Lena and Zenet. In episode 37, he battles Ren until Kazarina's death snaps him out of hypnosis. He later joins the castle knights in the upcoming battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. Bakugan * Ventus Plitheon (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Vilantor Gear (Battle Gear) * Ventus Farakspin * Pyrus Neo Ziperator (Taken from Linus) (Later taken by Sid) (Deceased) Trivia *His design, acting and even his voice is based on a British Poet. *He also resembles Tower Tycoon Palmer from Pokémon. *He also resembles Burgh from Pokemon Black and White, with similar hair, similar outfits, similar personallities, and both use green colored monsters. *He is very strong, as he defeated Shun, who is the second best battler, and Linus, who has a very powerful Bakugan, on his own. *Jesse is the third member of Ren's team to be disposed of. *He bears some resemblance to Klaus Von Hertzon. *Jesse is the only Gundalian spy not to use his Guardian Bakugan in his first battle seen in the series. *Jesse, along with Lena, are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina attacks her and Jesse leaves behind his book. Gallery jessy glen.jpg File:Jsss.jpg File:5agichrctr.jpg File:jss11.jpg file:jesse5bgi.jpg Jesse Glenn.JPG|Jesse Glenn File:Jesse_Ability.jpg File:Jesse_Plitheon_2.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.57.59 AM.png|Jesse in his true form BKGN GI episode 14 3.png|Jesse and Stoica File:Jesse_Fabia.jpg|Jesse and Fabia File:Jesse_Plitheon.jpg 1291944160_5369_full.jpeg|Jesse activating a ability. Battles Jesse has an impressive record , he actually was pretty strong considering he won 66% of his brawls. He also is the only member Minor Twelve Orders to never lose a brawl on Earth. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains